List of National Treasures of Japan (ancient documents)
The List of National Treasures of Japan (ancient documents) contains all the that have been designated by the Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology of the government of Japan as National Treasures. The documents cover premodern and early modern Japan from the emergence of a strong Japanese state in the Nara period to the Meiji period. Currently there are 59 documents or sets of documents listed in this category. The list contains items of various type such as letters, diaries, records, maps. The documents are housed in temples (35), museums (12), libraries or archives (5), shrines (3), universities (2) and in private collections (2) in 14 cities of Japan. Most entries (28) in the list are located in Kyoto. Predominantly, the documents in this list were made with a writing brush on paper and in many cases present important examples of calligraphy. The list is limited to New National Treasures, those that have been designated since June 9, 1951 after the Law for the Protection of Cultural Properties came into force. Lists of other (new) National Treasures of Japan can be found in List of National Treasures of Japan. Statistics Almost half of all entries in the list are located in Kyoto. Usage The table's columns (except for Content and Images) are sortable pressing the arrows symbols. The following gives an overview of what is included in the table and how the sorting works. *''Name'': the name as registered in the Database of National Cultural Properties *''Author'': name of the author(s) *''Content'': information about the type of document and its content *''Date'': period and year; The column entries sort by year. If only a period is known, they sort by the start year of that period. *''Format'': principal type , technique and dimensions; The column entries sort by the main type: scroll (includes handscrolls and letters), collection (sets of items) and other (includes textiles, hanging scrolls, stone inscriptions and folding books 帖) *''Present location'': "building-name temple/museum/shrine-name town-name prefecture-name"; The column entries sort as "prefecture-name town-name". *''Images'': picture of the document or of a characteristic document in a group of documents Treasures } or ''List of individuals admitted into the mysteries of Shingon Buddhism''A one rolled scroll imperial letter by Emperor Go-Uda on the endowment of temple properties is attached to the nomination. | Kūkai | List of people and deities who underwent the Abhiseka ritual at (now Jingo-ji)　in 812, presided by Kūkai | 0812Heian period, 812 | }} | Kyoto Kyoto JingojiJingo-ji, Kyoto | |- | | | Document containing the reason and circumstances of the establishment of Kanshin-ji temple and a list of the temple's assets from that time | 0883-09-15Heian period, September 15, 883 | | Osaka Kawachinagano KanshinjiKanshin-ji, Kawachinagano, Osaka | |- | | | Inventory of Kanzeon-ji | 0905-10-01Heian period, October 1, 905 | , , }} | Tokyo Tokyo University of the ArtsTokyo University of the Arts, Tokyo | |- | One bound registration book is attached to the nomination. | Emperor Kameyama | Document on the foundation of Nanzen-ji, formerly | 1299-03-05Kamakura period, March 5, 1299 | | Kyoto Kyoto NanzenjiNanzen-ji, Kyoto | |- | | Fujiwara no Teika | Diary in classical Chinese of a visit with Emperor Go-Toba and Minamoto no Michichika to | 1201-10Kamakura period, October, 1201 | }} | Tokyo Tokyo Mitsui Memorial MuseumMitsui Memorial Museum, Tokyo | |- | | Emperor Go-Uda | Chronicle in the almanac in the emperor's own handwriting | 1319Kamakura period, 1319 | | Chiba Sakura National Museum of Japanese HistoryNational Museum of Japanese History, Sakura, Chiba | |- | | Emperor Go-Uda | Testament of Emperor Go-Uda with handprints | 1308Kamakura period, 1308 | }} | Kyoto Kyoto DaikakujiDaikaku-ji, Kyoto | |- | | Emperor Go-Uda | Imperial letter praying for the growth of Tō-ji temple, written in the emperor's own handwriting one year after entering the priesthood | 1308-02-12Kamakura period, February 12, 1308 | | Kyoto Kyoto TojiTō-ji, Kyoto | |- | | Emperor Go-Uda | Three letters in the emperor's own handwriting addressed to the precepts of , Daigo-ji, with the intention of unifying the Ono (小野) and Hirosawa (広沢) branches of the Shingon sect | 1308Kamakura period, 1308 | | Kyoto Kyoto DaigojiDaigo-ji, Kyoto | |- | | Emperor Go-Saga | Only extant letter of Emperor Go-Saga, addressed to the cloistered Prince Doshin of Ninna-ji | 1246-04-15Kamakura period, April 15, 1246 | | Kyoto Kyoto NinnajiNinna-ji, Kyoto | |- | | Emperor Go-Daigo | Will in the emperor's own handwriting | 1333-08-24Kamakura period, August 24, 1333 | | Kyoto Kyoto DaitokujiDaitoku-ji, Kyoto | |- | | Emperor Go-Daigotranscription by Emperor Go-Daigo | Certificate of highest confirmation in Esoteric Buddhism given by the priest Kūkai to his disciple Shinga | 1339-06-16Nanboku-chō period, June 16, 1339 | }} | Kyoto Kyoto DaigojiDaigo-ji, Kyoto | |- | | Emperor Go-Toba | Will and testament in the emperor's own handwriting with handprints | 1239-02-09Kamakura period, February 9, 1239 | | Osaka Shimamoto Minase ShrineMinase Shrine, Shimamoto, Osaka | |- | | Fujiwara no Moromichi (also known as Go-Nijō Dono) and Fujiwara no Yorinaga (transcription) | Diary of Fujiwara no Moromichi consisting of one volume in his own handwriting covering parts of the year 1093 and 29 volumes transcribed by Fujiwara no Yorinaga | 1083late Heian period, 1083–1099 | | Kyoto Kyoto Yomei BunkoYōmei Bunko, Kyoto | |- | Attached to the nomination are 御堂御記抄 (five rolled scrolls and one hanging scroll) and 御堂御暦記目録 (one single-sheet letter). | Fujiwara no Michinaga | Diary of Fujiwara no Michinaga consisting of 14 volumes in his own handwriting and 12 other volumes. It covers the years from 998 to 1021 with interruptions. | 0998Heian period, 998–1021 | | Kyoto Kyoto Yomei BunkoYōmei Bunko, Kyoto | |- | | | | 0794Heian period | | Kyoto Kyoto KoryujiKōryū-ji, Kyoto | |- | | | Authentic register of property changes of Kōryū-ji temple | 0794Heian period | | Kyoto Kyoto KoryujiKōryū-ji, Kyoto | |- | Attached to the nomination is a donation letter from June 21, 1341. | Saichō | Catalogue of articles brought back to Japan by Kūkai from his trip to Tang Dynasty China | 0800Heian period, 9th century | }} | Kyoto Kyoto TojiTō-ji, Kyoto | |- | ( ) Attached to the nomination are a donation and an escort letter. | Kūkai | Three letters from Kūkai to Saichō mounted as a scroll | 0800Heian period, 9th century | }} | Kyoto Kyoto TojiTō-ji, Kyoto | |- | Attached to the nomination is one hanging scroll of a letter by | [[Emperor Takakura | Only extant letter of Emperor Takakura | 1178-11-13Heian period, November 13, 1178 | | Kyoto Kyoto NinnajiNinna-ji, Kyoto | |- | | Emperor Saga | Document in the emperor's own handwriting to the priest , after his vow to follow the precepts, certifying that Kōjō had undergone the rite known as Bosatsu-kai | 0823-04-14Heian period, April 14, 823 | }} | Shiga Otsu EnryakujiEnryaku-ji, Ōtsu, Shiga | |- | | Emperor Hanazono, Emperor Fushimi, Emperor Go-Daigo | | 1265Kamakura period, 13th and 14th century | | Tokyo Maeda Ikutokukai , Tokyo | |- | | Ryōgen (Jie Daishi) | Written by the 61 year old priest Ryōgen, entrusting everything to his pupil . Contains detailed instructions on the funeral service | 0972-05Heian period, May, 972 | | Kyoto Kyoto Rozanji , Kyoto | |- | | | Family register of Kuga, Yamaguchi from 908 | 0908Heian period, 908 | | Shiga Otsu IshiyamaderaIshiyama-dera, Ōtsu, Shiga | |- | Attached to the nomination are 325 bound books or fourteen copies of a chronological record of successive generations and three covered containers. | | Collection of documents handed down in the Uesugi clan | 1185Kamakura period – Edo period | books}} | Yamagata Yonezawa Yonezawa City Uesugi MuseumYonezawa City Uesugi Museum, Yonezawa, Yamagata | |- | | | | 0950-01-10Heian period, January 10, 950 | | Kyoto Kyoto NinnajiNinna-ji, Kyoto | |- | | Minamoto no Toshifusa | Diary of Sadaijin Minamoto no Toshifusa in his own handwriting | 1077Heian period, 1077 and 1081 | | Tokyo Maeda IkutokukaiMaeda Ikutokukai, Tokyo | |- | | Emperor Shōmu | | 0749-05-20Nara period, May 20, 749 | }} | Shizuoka Makinohara Heiden , Makinohara, Shizuoka | |- | One rolled scroll, is attached to the nomination. | Eisai | | 1178-07-15Heian period, July 15, 1178 | , ink on colored paper, | Fukuoka Fukuoka Seiganji , Fukuoka, Fukuoka | |- | | | Document on the origins of Sennyū-ji temple | 1221-10Kamakura period, October 1221 | }} | Kyoto Kyoto SennyujiSennyū-ji, Kyoto | |- | | Kūkai | Document accompanying the present of four Tanuki hair writing brushes to Emperor Saga | 0794Heian period | }} | Kyoto Kyoto DaigojiDaigo-ji, Kyoto | |- | | | Various documents#Six documents related to his secular surname (family tree) and priestly rank #Five documents related to his trip to China (peaceful prayer and correspondence) #Five catalogues of sacred books and sutras obteined in China #Ten documents related to teaching Buddhism #Eight sacred books collected in China #Three documents in his own handwriting #Nine dated and signed messages | 0794Tang Dynasty, Heian period | | Shiga Otsu MiideraMii-dera, Ōtsu, Shiga | |- | | Saichō | Document relating to the early history of Tendai Buddhism | 0800Heian period, 9th century | }} | Shiga Otsu EnryakujiEnryaku-ji, Ōtsu, Shiga | |- | | Saichō | | 0805-05-13Heian period, May 13, 805 | | Shiga Otsu EnryakujiEnryaku-ji, Ōtsu,Shiga | |- | | | Three letters on Saichō entering priesthood and his vow to follow the precepts | 0780Nara period, 780, 783 | | Kyoto Kyoto Raigoin , Kyoto (Sakyō-ku) | |- | | | Tang Dynasty passing permits for Saichō: from Ningbo in 804 and from Taizhou in 805 | 0804-09-12Tang Dynasty, September 12, 804 and February 805 | }} | Shiga Otsu EnryakujiEnryaku-ji, Ōtsu,Shiga | |- | | Saichō | Letter known as from Saichō to , his favourite student at (now Jingo-ji) | 0813-11-25Heian period, November 25, 813 | }} | Nara Nara Nara National MuseumNara National Museum, Nara | |- | | Fujiwara no Yukinariattributed to Fujiwara no Yukinari | Letter valued for its continues unbroken calligraphy | 1000Heian period, 10th–11th century | }} | Kyoto Kyoto Kyukyodo , Kyoto | |- | Attached to the nomination are 94 document boxes donated by Maeda Tsunanori in 1685. | | Huge collection of documents covering a lot of ground starting from Shōen or manor related documents and including documents on the economic history and the history of Buddhism | 07008th century Nara period – late Edo period | books, six bound books, 67 hanging scrolls, 13,695 single-sheet letters}} | Kyoto Kyoto Kyoto Prefectural Library and Archives , Kyoto | |- | | | Collection of documents on the history of Tōdai-ji temple | 0794Heian period – Muromachi period | | Nara Nara TodaijiTōdai-ji, Nara | |- | or Attached to the nomination is one hanging scroll by Konoe Iehiro. | | Written from Shimonoseki on the way to Kyushu where Sasaki had been appointed (Assistant secretary of Dazaifu Province). Addressed to . | 0991Heian period, 991 | }} | Tokyo Hatakeyama Memorial Museum of Fine ArtHatakeyama Memorial Museum of Fine Art, Tokyo | |- | | Fujiwara no Tadamichi | Collection of 25 letters composed as a style manual for letter writing | 1100Heian period, 12th century | }} | Kyoto Kyoto Kyoto National MuseumKyoto National Museum, Kyoto | |- | | | Granite stone monument consisting of a standing main stone with a hat stone. The main stone bears a calligraphic inscription (8 lines of 19 characters) which is influenced by the Northern Wei robust style. | 0699Asuka period, end of the 7th century | , width: , hat stone 51 cm x 51 cm x 30 cm (20.1 in x 20.1 in x 11.8 in)}} | Tochigi Otawara Kasaishi Shrine , Ōtawara, Tochigi | |- | | (transcription of the original by Ennin) | Transcription of the 9th century original (lost) by Kanetane, a monk at , Kyoto | 1291-10-26Kamakura period, October 26, 1291 (post scriptum) | | Gifu Motosu Ando Sekisan Goshiprivate ( ), Motosu, Gifu | |- | | | Written by the priest Shunjō in the last month before his death for his student | 1227-03-22Kamakura period, March 22, 1227 | | Kyoto Kyoto SennyujiSennyū-ji, Kyoto | |- | | (1131–1195) | Document requesting the restoration of Jingo-ji temple from Emperor Go-Shirakawa | 1185early Kamakura period, before 1192 | | Kyoto Kyoto JingojiJingo-ji, Kyoto | |- | , , | | Documents on the history, territory, function, etc. of Mount Kōya including letters by Minamoto no Yoritomo, Minamoto no Yoshitsune and Saigyō Hōshi | 0794Heian period – Azuchi-Momoyama period | books}} | Wakayama Koya KongobujiKongōbu-ji, Kōya, Wakayama | |- | | Fujiwara Nakamaro, Fujiwara Nagate, Koma Fukushin, Kamo Tsunotari and Kazuragi Henushi | Record of the objects bequeathed to the Hōryū-ji temple by Empress Kōken on occasion of the death of Emperor Shōmu | 0756-07-08Nara period, July 8, 756 | }} | Tokyo Tokyo National MuseumTokyo National Museum, Tokyo | |- | Attached to the nomination are one scroll of a supplementary manuscript, and 10 pages of the former binding mounted on one rolled scroll. | Fujiwara no Teika | Comprehensive diary in classical Chinese, covering the life of the author from age 18 to his death. | 1180Kamakura Period, ca. 1180–1241 | | Kyoto Kyoto Reizeike Shiguretei Bunko , Kyoto and private collection | |- | | | Written by the priest and founder of Daigo-ji Rigen Daishi (Shōbō) | 0907-06-02Heian period, June 2, 907 | }} | Kyoto Kyoto DaigojiDaigo-ji, Kyoto | |- | | Saichō | An inventory of 66 items that Saichō brought back from China and stored at Hiezan in 805 | 0811-07-17Heian period, July 17, 811 | }} | Shiga Otsu EnryakujiEnryaku-ji, Ōtsu, Shiga | |- | | Zhao Mengfu | calligraphy | 1300Yuan Dynasty, 14th century | ,...}} | Tokyo Tokyo Seikado Bunko Art Museum , Tokyo | |} Notes References Bibliography * a Category:Lists of National Treasures of Japan Category:Historical documents